


Glenn And Psycho

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Adventures Of Glenn And Fin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Just a little look into the two main characters.





	Glenn And Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Psycho - https://my.w.tt/UiNb/H230rmmrLI

Name: Psycho Vincent Smith (Psycho or Psycho Vinnie or PV for short)  
Age: 28 (8th August)  
Gender: Male  
Species: Werewolf  
Sexuality: Gay  
Partner: Glenn  
Personality: Aggressive, bad tempered, bossy, egotistical, sometimes impulsive  
Likes: Other people's pain (sadist), blood, beer, reading, pen knives  
Dislikes: Anything pink/girly  
Usual Clothing: Black hoodie, black jeans, black steel capped boots  
Appearance: Extremely pale, black and green eyes, long ponytail, lean muscles, 6 foot 3, bite from werewolf on his right arm (he hides it)

Name: Glenn Smith (Was Glenn Harbour)  
Age: 26 (14th January)  
Gender: Male  
Species: Werewolf (Turned by Psycho)  
Sexuality: Hella Gay  
Partner: Psycho  
Personality: Adaptable, adventurous, teasing, affectionate, friendly, joyful, loves people, stubborn, passionate, creative, annoying, reliable (most of the time), witty.  
Likes: Psycho, muscles, cats (especially calicos), meeting new people, his work as a Supernatural Doctor, reading with Psycho, warmth, his own pain (masochist), kisses and hugs, his friends, annoying people (especially Psycho), cross dressing (especially dresses)  
Loves: Psycho's laugh/chuckle  
Dislikes: Cheaters, coffee/tea, having to share his smarties, bugs in bed/clothes, touching food when he's washing up, being rejected for a hug  
Usual Clothing: T-shirt (usually one of Psycho's, loose trousers or jeans, odd socks, ankle boots, a zip jumper (if it's cold)  
Appearance: Blue eyes, dark brown hair to his ears usually, pale (not as pale as Psycho), scar on his face from a fight he won, bite from Psycho on his upper arm


End file.
